I Bet You Wouldn't
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: A simple night of games and fun takes a drastic turn when a new game is introduced and once again everyone's favorite genius draws the shortest straw. One-shot. I own nothing


**_Ok so before you start this story, please know it is meant to be funny, show the outcomes of drinking and the plot came to me in a dream and I just had to write it down! Enjoy :) One-shot_**

**I Bet You Wouldn't **

After finally finishing up a week long case, the BAU team are exhausted, however, the one and only Penelope Garcia is dragging her babies, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and her chocolate thunder Derek Morgan out to party.

"You trying to get us drunk, Garcia?" questions Emily happily as the bubbly blond returns to the table, a platter of drinks in her hands.

"Ohhh, not trying my dear Agent Prentiss" Beams Garcia as she signals the group to yet another toast "Succeeding."

"Getting your FBI teammates drunk for an unknown purpose; sounds like something I'd do." Laughs Rossi before drinking from his glass once more.

"Yeah Baby Girl, what's up with all this?" Asks Morgan, pointing to the fresh drinks, but judging by the devious grin he receives, he never should have asked.

"I'm glad you ask my big black twelve pack." Garcia lowers her drink and reveals a clip board and pen from her purse. "Were going to play I Bet You Wouldn't."

"I Bet what?" Questions Emily confused, wasn't the game called Would You Rather? Or was she finally too drunk to think straight?

"I made it up, now let's play!" The board is placed on the table; each person's name is separated by a coulomb. "Who wants to go first?"

Rossi quickly chugs his drink and raises his hand "I'll go." He looks to his teammates, unsure of what to do.

Garcia sighs "Just think of something one of us would never do."

Rossi tilts his head in thought, what wouldn't they do? Could he say anything he wanted? He began to fear the thoughts forming in his drunken state. "Prentiss, I bet you wouldn't go stripping."

All eyes went from David to Emily, the game had just begun and they were already in shock.

Emily scoffs and moves towards the stage "You're on." With that, the brunette hops her way into the strippers dance, even stealing the pole and spotlight.

"Shake it Emily!" Screams Morgan

After twenty minutes of non-stop grinding on a pole Emily makes her way back to her table. "My turn David, I bet you wouldn't ask that girl over there to marry you." Her index finger pointing to a young red head sitting across the bar.

Rossi smiles before heading over "Well hello, wife number four."

Garcia, Morgan and Prentiss watch as their very own David Rossi moves down to his knee in proposal, the redhead stares in shock, but politely declines David's generous offer.

Rossi makes his way back to the table "Can't catch em all."

Garcia squeals at the turn of events, the game was going perfectly! "Who's next?"

Morgan looks around then quickly smiles, his pointer finger labeled on him "I guess I'm up." The smile quickly turns to a frown, what wouldn't Garcia do? She created the game!

"Having troubles my love?"

"Just thinking Baby Girl."

"Well, think a little bit faster, we already lost Emily." Declares Rossi as he points to the now sleeping figure of Prentiss on the table.

"I'll call for a cab while you decide, but don't keep me waiting Derek Morgan."

Morgan watches as Garcia makes her way to the phone, turning to face Rossi's now falling eye lids. Even in this drunk state of mind he still couldn't come up with anything! What wouldn't Garcia do? Then it hit him, there was one thing his Penelope would never do when he asked.

Garcia returns to the table as Morgan begins to sneer "Thought of something?"

Morgan nods his head "Baby Girl I bet you wouldn't watch an entire horror movie marathon with me next Halloween."

Garcia visibly pales, he knew she hated horror movies, the images she was forced to see every day were bad enough, why would she ever want to enjoy it?

"That's my bet Player."

Garcia's body begins to shake, but her pride won't let Morgan win "It's a date."

Morgan smiles and laughs once more.

"Now for my turn" Without a second thought Garcia opens her bag, dumping all the contents onto the table, every last roll of neon and zebra stripped duct tape.

Morgan's eyes pop out of his head, Rossi finally falls to the floor, while Emily remains sound asleep.

"Baby Girl … "

Garcia smiles deviously "Derek Morgan, I bet you wouldn't tie up our boy genius with this duct tape."

Morgan's drink slides from his hand, crashing to the floor at Garcia's words, tie up Reid? Could he do that to his best friend?

Garcia lifts her finger to silence him before continuing "If you agree, I have a few small conditions you must follow, but you would never agree to tie up poor, innocent, Spencer Reid."

Morgan stares dumb founded at all the rolls of tape, could he actually use them on Reid? There was no way he wanted to admit defeat, especially to Garcia! "I'll do it."

Garcia's eyes brighten, her smile intensifies, and Derek Morgan was going to tape up Spencer Reid. "First condition, no telling Reid what or why."

Morgan's head begins to shake; there was no way he could just waltz in and start wrapping Reid up in neon duct tape.

"Second, every time he makes a sound you have to gag him." She then grabs an unopened roll and acts like it's being wrapped around her head and over her lips. "And no telling him, I want to see how long it takes him to realize."

"Third, no blindfolds. Reid has to be able to see."

Morgan grunts, this just keeps getting worse, Reid would have to watch as his best friend and colleague binds him in tape, he would have to hear him ask why he was doing this before tapping his mouth even more!

Garcia chugs the last of her glass and smiles "Lastly, Reid has to be stripped from head to toe."

Morgan stares incredulously at his baby girl, how could she have even come up with a bet such as this? And to Reid! Their very own resident genius.

Garcia pales as a thought suddenly comes to her, Morgan begins to hope the woman as finally woken up from whatever state her mind was currently in. "Not head to toe, he still needs to breathe."

Morgan's jaw finally drops

"That's all. Now we'd better get going if we want to catch Reid before he goes to bed."

Without another word, Garcia hails a cab for the two, plus helped load Prentiss and Rossi in another and began the journey to Reid's apartment. The whole ride there Morgan fills with grief, how did he let Garcia talk him into this? And why did it have to be Reid? Of all the people she could have picked, she chose his pretty boy.

"Having second thoughts Derek?" Beams Garcia

Morgan laughs off his worries, he'd fill Reid in tomorrow and he'd forgive him, because he's Reid. The cab halts to a stop outside the apartment complex; Morgan exits the vehicle while Garcia grabs her bag and pays the man.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The pair slowly approaches the stairs, making their way to Reid's door.

"Alright, it's all you dark chocolate." With that, Garcia knocks on the door, hands the bag of tape to Morgan and stumbles back down the hall.

Morgan watches incredulously as Garcia rounds the corner, sure she'll make him do it, but she won't watch. His thoughts come to a quick end as Reid's door opens.

"Morgan?"

Quickly, Morgan fakes a smile at the sound of Reid's voice. "Hey kid, can I come in?"

Reid moves to give Morgan entry to his apartment, once his friends inside, he shuts the door. "So what are you doing here exactly?"

Morgan scoffs, he may not be able to tell Reid why he was there, but he could drop subtle hints. "Winning."

Reid's brow rises "Winning what?"

Morgan motions to the couch "Sit down Reid."

Reid stares, but nods his head before slowly approaching and sitting on the couch, the fact that Morgan had called him by his name instead of pretty boy meant his friend was serious.

Morgan digs into the bag, ripping the plastic paper from the many rolls. He slowly turns to face Reid.

"What are you doing?" Questions the younger profiler at the site before him, Reid's eyes seem to enlarge in concern as Morgan draws closer to him.

"I promise it'll be over quick pretty boy, just trust me."

Reid's logic kicks in at the sight of the neon in his team mate's hand, a sudden realization rushes to his brain of what Morgan planned.

Morgan lowers to Reid's legs, his finger in front of his lips, telling the young agent to be quiet. Reid only watches shocked as his best friend slowly winds the neon around his feet, starting at the toes and slowly moving up to his ankles. Logically his brain couldn't come up with any explanation; he so desperately wanted to interrogate Morgan on his actions.

The elder agent sighed a heave of relief as Reid doesn't make a sound, he really didn't want to have to gag his pretty boy, but if he could keep Reid quiet, he wouldn't have to.

The tape slowly makes its way up to the knees, tightly forcing the two legs together, causing Reid to wince.

No! No that was a sound! Reid made a noise; he'd been doing so well! Morgan ceases his wrapping and stares at the ground, he knew that Garcia wasn't watching so she would never know if he did in fact ignore the sound, but he had already come this far and he wanted to win.

Quickly, Morgan rises to his feet, grabbing Reid's head before sighing, he knows the moment that tape confines Reid's lips, that all hell is going to break loose. "I'm sorry Reid." The room becomes increasingly darker as the tape is wound around Reid's head and over his lips, at this point the agent begins to fight, he didn't care what game Morgan was playing, he would not be pawn.

"MMMRGNNN!"

The more Reid struggled, the more noises the boy made. Morgan couldn't stop with the tape until Reid stopped with the noise, but he couldn't tell him!

"Just let me do this Reid!" begs the older agent, he hated having to do this and he couldn't stand hearing Reid's muffled pleas.

"MMNNOOOOO!"

Reid pushes with his hands to escape, to force Morgan and that dreadful tape away from him; he was too lost in his fight to realize it was just making things worse. He could feel Morgan continuing with the tape, forcing it over his mouth fifty times.

Morgan begged that the kid would stop fighting soon; he'd almost used an entire roll on just his mouth alone. Suddenly, he got an idea; if Reid won't stop, than Morgan would make him. Quick as lightning he grabbed another roll, before forcing Reid on his stomach. Morgan pinned his pretty boy's arms together behind his back and began his winding, he knew that if Reid couldn't fight that he would give up and go back to being quiet, or at least, he hoped.

Reid lay on the couch as more tape was forced upon him; first the sticky zebra stripes bound his fingers together, quickly making its way around his wrists and up to his elbows. All his fight began to disappear, all that raw hope was gone and at this point, there was no way he was getting free.

Once Reid's entire arms were incased from fingertip to elbow, Morgan moved back to his legs. Grabbing roll after roll of tape, before finally reaching his stomach, Morgan hadn't so much as glanced upward, he couldn't face those brown puppy dog eyes looking at him, and he knew Reid was watching him intently.

Morgan moved behind the young man in an attempt to not have to look into his eyes while he made another roll wrap around Reid's body, starting from his shoulders and slowly made his way down to his already taped thighs.

Once that was done, the older agent moved to Reid's front. Amazed at all the bright colors and stripes binding the young genius, Reid's body was completely packaged in the tape, all except his eyes, nose, neck, forehead and hair had the warm colors.

Morgan stepped back in shock, he'd actually done it! He'd actually tied up Reid! He couldn't believe he'd won and proven that crazy woman wrong. Now all he had to do was free Reid, explain why he'd done what he'd done and beg for the kids' forgiveness.

Turning back to face the young man, Morgan couldn't help but deflate as Reid's eyes bore into him, those big browns speaking the words his mouth could not. "Ready to be free again kid?"

Reid glares and struggles, pulling and tugging at his bindings all while screaming at the top of his lungs into his gag. Minutes later the defeated young man looks to the ground before nodding, yes he wanted to be free of the wretched wacky tape, he wanted an explanation for why this had happened, but mostly, he wanted to know why Morgan agreed to do this to him.

Morgan sighed and grabbed a pair of heavy duty scissors from the kitchen; he knew it was going to be a very, very long night.

The next morning, the team, minus Reid and Garcia had arrived at the BAU. Morgan waited in his office for his baby girl to arrive, he knew by this monster hangover that they went out drinking; obviously Prentiss and Rossi had joined in, judging by their looks of severe pain and hands risen to their aching temples. He didn't remember a whole lot from the night before, but he did know that he'd won the game.

The elevator dinged as a very hung over Penelope Garcia appeared in the doorway, her make-up smudged from the night before, her hair un-brushed and full of frantic curls. Morgan stifled his laugh as he approached.

"Well baby girl, looks like I win."

Garcia glares "What happened last night?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asks Morgan, basking in the sheer beauty of the moment.

Garcia shakes her head "I remember Prentiss dancing, Rossi flirting and you and I … We left together?"

"Do you remember playing any games?"

"Games? No I … Did we play something?"

"We sure did mama, a little game called "I Bet You Wouldn't"

"I don't … Remember."

"You don't remember what you made me do? To Reid of all people!"

Now Morgan received Garcia's full attention, she had made her chocolate god do something to her boy genius? What. Had. She. Done?

"Wow baby girl, you are one crazy mama when you drink."

"What did I do?"

Morgan smiles and begins to walk away, all the while being hounded by Garcia.

"Derek Morgan you tell me what I made you do to Reid!"

"You mean you're sweet, innocent, Spencer Reid?"

Garcia pales, had she said that? Called Reid hers? The blond shakes her head in shock and confusion

"That reminds me." States Morgan as he moves to grab Garcia's bag "That's yours."

Garcia stares at the million shreds of duct tape inside, when suddenly the events of last night came rushing back, the drinks, the game, the cab, ditching Morgan at Reid's and … "OH MY GOD!"

Morgan smiles as Garcia runs off in search of her boy genius.

"I bet you wouldn't ever play that game again."


End file.
